This invention relates to dental radiography, and more particularly to an electro-optic system for aligning dental x-ray film.
When a dentist or dental technician makes an x-ray of a patient's teeth there is the possibility that the x-ray film may not be in alignment with the x-ray beam, thus creating undesirable results.
The invention eliminates the problem of cone-cutting, misalignment due to operator error, misalignment due to patient movement, and misalignment due to tube-head "creep" shifting. The invention also solves problems related to repositioning of film during long-term studies (such as periodontal bone research). In addition, the invention provides an easy self-training method for dental assistant instruction.